


Fates Retribution

by Grantspride



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Relationships, Edward Cullen Bashing, F/M, Maine Coon Cats, Shifters, True Mates, lost humanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grantspride/pseuds/Grantspride
Summary: Hazel shed her humanity in the wilderness, but fate may yet force her to find it again in order to help those she's come to love. She lived her life feral, far away from the reaches of civilization with only Leo at her side but when the pair come across Forks Washington, things are bound to change. Living with the swans, Hazel and her new family contend with sifters and vampires alike. It becomes increasingly more difficult for her to make sure Bella is alive and breath at the end of the day. More unforeseen dangers lurk just around the corner as they're lured further and further into the world of the supernatural but Hazel just might find her own fortune in the place she least expects it.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Marcus (Twilight)/Original Character(s), Sam Uley/Emily Young
Kudos: 6





	Fates Retribution

I don’t regret leaving behind my human life. Time is no object once you shed your humanity in the way that I have. I could have been content to be this way until my dying days but regrettably, it seems fate had other plans in mind. 

* * *

Leo and I sat quietly in the underbrush, watching the kind man’s back door. For some time now the benevolent human would leave out fresh water and canned food by the back door for us at least once every few days. 

We usually never go near towns or cities if we can help it but for some strange reason Leo was adamant, we get a closer look around when we had been passing close to this place. No matter how many times I ask him why, he refuses to answer me. I eventually gave up and assumed he just got tired of eating rodents and was looking for a change in diet. 

The man had never been late putting out our food before but the longer we wait the less likely it seems he’ll come. I get impatient and want to run back under the forest canopy but Leo growls in warning at my fidgeting and I scrunch down in submission. Not only is he the boss and kept me alive all these years but he’s over four times my size if not more. 

Its dark out by the time he shows up with our food. The porch light is flicked on and before coming outside we hear the man call out to someone in the house. “Bells, come here for a sec. I’ve got something to show you!” 

A few moments later, the man comes out with our bowls and put them out for us but this time he has a girl with him. I don’t like strangers, so I stay put hidden in the underbrush, but Leo shoots out of our hiding place and waltzes over to food bowl without any hesitation. “What are you doing?” I hiss at him. He doesn’t reply. 

The girl reacts at the sight of Leo. “Wow Charlie, that a huge cat! What kind is it?” 

The man replies, “It’s a Maine coon. They’re not native to the area. I figure he’s someone’s pet that got loose. I asked around but no one here is missing him it seems. He’s a big guy even for his breed. He usually has a little kitten with him though. They’ve been coming around for a couple months now.” 

Usually we don’t let people touch us but as Leo’s eating the girl approaches him and starts to carefully pet his thick black coat. 

“Careful Bells. He’s probably feral.” 

It seems today is the day for Leo to be contrary because he starts to purr and practically sits in the girls lap as he soaks up the attention. “ _Chuckle_ , he seems to really like you.” Comments the man. 

From my hiding place at the end of the back yard I watch this all play out in an utter stupor. Leo is breaking every rule he’s ever taught me when it comes to interacting with people which is, just don’t. Avoid at all cost and if spotted, run.

With a loud trill/purr like sound from Leo; he may have made it sound like a request but it’s a clear command for me to suck it up and come eat.

With a quite growl in resignation I begrudgingly comply and reluctantly crawl across the grass like I was a world war II solder avoiding barbed wire.

“Aww, look at him! He so cute! And check out his eyes! I’ve never seen a cat with purple eyes like that.” Gushes the girl.

‘him? Excuse me lady, I’m a girl thank _you_ very much.’ I mentally complain an I wolf down the admittedly, delicious wet food.

I almost chock on the last heavy mouth full when I feel an unwanted hand stroking the top of my head. I instinctively want to bite said hand, but Leo warningly thumps his generous tail against the wooden porch which stays my hand…er, teeth. Whatever.

“I don’t know why you say there feral Charlie. They seem fine to me.” Bella says to her father.

* * *

-Human perspective-

Charlie is the Local Chief of Police in the small town of Forks Washington. Ever since the phone call form his ex wife a few weeks ago, he’d been eagerly awaiting the arrival of his practically estranged daughter Isabella Swan. Now was his chance to make up for lost time and he was doing everything he could to make his quaint small-town home attractive to his city slick child.

He counted her genuine excitement over the old ford truck he gifted her earlier today as a win, and he was hoping to knock it out of the park with his next suggestion.

With some awkward nervousness, Charlie fidgeted a bit and spoke up, regaining Bella’s attention. “so… Bells, I was thinking. You’ve never had a pet before, have you? What do you think? You want to adopt these strays? I’d been considering it since your mom called. *cough* You don’t have to of course if you don’t want to, it was just a though.”

“Sure! I’d love that Charlie. Thanks. I’ve always wanted a pet but the way we moved around all the time with mom it wasn’t realistic. This is great. I’m sure this little guy here will be glad to have a warm place to stay. What do you want to call them? The little silver guy, how about Spike? _‘laugh’_ I was watching reruns of Buffy the other day.”

* * *

-Cat Perspective-

Before I could run away and escape being collected by the humans, Charlie scooped me up into his arms. I let out a pathetic “Meww!” Trying to sound tough and assertive as I voice my displeasure. I fall woefully short. Leo sneezed in laughter and regally walked into the house via the screen door Bella helpfully held open for him.

I hung defeated in Charlies large man hands as he walked indoors behind Bella. “What is Leo playing at?! And what kind of name is Spike? I’m a GIRL for Christ sake and I have a perfectly good name already. It’s Hazel.” I aggressively vocalize, not that the humans can understand me either way. 

It looked like Leo was a cat with a plan and he was not to be deterred regardless of my complaints so all I can do is follow and hope for the best.

* * *

-Cat Perspective-

Surprisingly, the best is exactly what I got. It was a hard concept to process in my pessimistic consciousness that things have seemingly turn out so well, but I’m not a glass half empty kind of gal for no reason. In my ugh… five? Yes, five years of existence, I’ve been shot at, nearly run over, stuff into overcrowded unsanitary animal shelters by rough handed animal control agents, chased and harassed by gangs of ill intended human runts. I’ve had my tail lit on fire, I’ve been put bags and tossed into lakes and rivers and so on, you name it, I’ve lived it. So, you can understand my general distaste for humanity as a whole and why until recently we’d made it a rule of thumb to avoid them at all costs. I’d much rather contend with the odd bob cat or mountain lion then deal with two-legged people.

Now I’m clean, safe enough to spontaneously nap without keeping one eye open, regularly over fed, and I have to say, this ‘petting’ Charlie and Bella like to do with my fur feels _good_! I’ve rationalized that they’re just the exception to the rule. I’ll never tell Leo he was right despite all my bellyaching. Even if he is smugly aware, he was right, I’ll never say it out loud. I’ll go to my grave first.

In all seriousness though, Leo and I have become frightfully attached to our humans over the past few weeks we’ve lived with them. It’s a little terrifying. I’ve never loved anyone or anything outside of Leo and now my world had grown to include Charlie and Bella. Being four legged we only have so much ability in keeping the new members of our little family safe.

Leo and I can tell that there something not on the up and up about this town. Charlie’s friend Billy Black and his son Jacob come by occasionally, to watch sports and they smell different from other people. Like wet dogs with a little extra. I _know_ that there’s something unusual about them, something not entirely human but so far, they haven’t posed a threat to the family, so we keep on eye on them when they come over but generally leave them be.

There not the only ones though. Leo and I have our nightly routines now where he will crash in Charlie’s room while I sleep in Bella’s. Bella has taken up her own habit of talking to me to vent frustrations or puzzles out problems while we cuddle on her bed. I’ve learned a lot about her because of it and one of the things she complains about the most Is this boy from school names Edward Cullen. I can tell you right now though, this Edward kid is no ‘boy’. He not even human so far as I can tell.

Worse, Edward’s been stalking Bella at night. He comes in though her window and watches her sleep. OF COURSE, I won’t be having any of that junk, so I throw a fit and make a racket whenever he shows up. Naturally, Bella wakes up, which is entirely the point but when she does, Edward disappears so all Bella can see is me freaking out on the end of her bed for no apparent reason. It’s happened enough times now that whenever she’s ready to sleep she kicks me out of the room! That’s the thanks I get!

I won’t be deterred though even if Bella is being painfully oblivious. I sleep outside her door now. I might not see him anymore, but I can still smell his weird ass from the gap under the door. He smells like an old copper penny rusted over mixed with an overpoweringly sweet smell like something’s decaying. I still throw a fit when he shows up and even though Bella can’t hear me, Edward sure as hell can so I know that he knows that I know, you know?

I’m not 100% sure he means her ill since he saved her from getting crush by van the other day but still, the stalking is just plane creepy and throws my stranger danger instincts out of wack.

Either way, Bella has plans with her girlfriends in some place called Port Angeles this weekend to shop and while I won’t be able to keep an eye on her myself, at least she’ll be far away from this Edward punk. What’s the worst that can happen right? Right.


End file.
